Um presente de Natal para Konan e Pain
by Dracones Dulcia
Summary: O que aconteceria se a filha do papai noel fosse para a casa dos Akatsukis? PainKonan


OI gente fic especial de Natal

**OoOoO**

**O presente de Natal para Pain e Konan**

**Oneshort **

Era mais um dia comum na akatsuki, Zetsu conversava com uma samambaia, Konan fazia os seus origamis, Sasori montava mais um boneco, Itachi via televisão, Kisame falava com um peixinho dourado, Deidara brincava com sua massinha, Pain via tv com o Itachi, Hidan estava dormindo e Kankuzo contava seu precioso dinheiro.

Mais Estava um grande silencio, Tobi, não se encontrava com eles. Ele estava trancado em seu quarto quietinho. Todos os Akatsuki's, estranhando o comportamento vão ver o que deu nele.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tobi havia dado um grito que fez todos se assustarem "Tobi is good boy" Ele saiu do quarto e foi procurar o chefe.

"Pain, Tobi sabe como agente pode ganhar presente do papai Noel esse ano ." Falou ele num todo feliz e Pain até que achou meio interessante a idéia e logo todos estavam prestando atenção no Tobi.

"Então Tobi, como agente pode ganhar presente do papai Noel?" Perguntou Itachi querendo acabar com essa historia de uma vez.

"Com isso" Tobi mostrou a Foto de uma garota de cabelos e olhos pretos, ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito.

"Nossa que interessante, vamos conseguir presentes como uma foto" Falou Sasori, voltando a montar a sua nova marionete.

"Não, Essa é a Foto da filha do Papai Noel , o nome dela é Lírio, eles morram aqui perto... então agente pedir pra ela falar com o pai dela " Todos olharam com uma idéia muito melhor ... seqüestra-la

"Tobi, quantos anos ela tem?" Perguntou Itachi, que entendeu a idéia de Pain.

"Tobi, acha que tem a mesma idade do Itachi – sempai" Itachi olhou para Pain, que entendeu exatamente o era para fazer.

"Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi e Eu, vamos atrás da garota o resto fique aqui e preparem a casa para a nossa convidada" Falou Pain, digamos que a Konan não gostou muito da idéia de trazer outra mulher para o esconderijo.

**OoOoO**

Numa casa não muito distante uma garota de 22 anos ouvia o cd da malhação no último volume, só de calcinha e sutiã pretos com nuvenzinhas vermelhas (lembra algo? XD).

Ela dançava e cantava até que a companhia toca e ela desce, sem ao menos por uma roupa, achando que seria mais um duende que o pai havia mandado para fazer ela abaixar o som, ela não estava nem ai.

Ela desceu as escadas e quando foi abrir a porta deu de cara com 2 ruivos sendo que um tinha um monte de piercing espalhados pelo rosto, um Loiro, que parecia uma mulher, um moreno gostoso (eu adoro o Itachi), e um com cara de pirulito.

"Oi, no que eu posso ajudá-los?" Ela falou com uma voz sensual, bem ela não havia esquecido que estava com roupa intima.E viu que todos estavam corados, menos o com cara de pirulito.

"Por um acaso você é a filha do papai Noel?" Tobi perguntou com curiosidade.

Ela encostou o corpo no batente da porta fazendo ela ficar mais sexy "Porque você quer saber?".

"É que Tobi quer saber se você pode falar pro seu papai, se o pessoal do Akatsuki, pode ganhar presente esse ano .\" Ela olhos curiosa.. Então eles eram da Akatsuki...

"Na verdade, nos queríamos saber se você queria passar uns dias conosco?" Interrompeu Pain.

"Eu... uma mera garota de calcinha Fio-dental e sutiã preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas, passar uns dias como convidada dos maiores assassinos do pais..." Ela fez uma pausa e todos começaram a suar frio achando que ela começaria a gritar ou algo parecido "Tudo Bem"

"A filha do Papai Noel vai passar uns dias na casa do Tobi" A garota olhou para ele como uma gota na cabeça como todos

"Bem meu nome é Lírio e vocês podem entrar, enquanto eu arrumo as minhas coisas... a não toquem em nada" Ela subiu as escada e eles a seguiram e viram que a comissão de traz dela era muito bonita igual a da Frente.

Ela chegou no radio e trocou o cd, colocou um do Strike e foi para o quarto. Pegou o primeiro short's que viu e ficou só de sutiã, que parecia um top.

Enquanto ela arrumava a mala os Akatsuki's vasculhavam a casa. Encontraram um monte de notas na Geladeira.

"Olha ela tem frases na geladeira" Deidara falava lendo as frases "Nossa ela também acha que a ART IS A BAG" Quando Sasori ouve Deidara vai ver o que mais é interessante ela tinha na geladeira.

"Cuide bem das Suas Marionetes" Sasori olhou espantado, ela gostava mesmo de marionetes "-".

Ela apenas ficou olhando eles ficarem olhando a sua casa.

"Vamos?" Todos olharam, ela estava vestida com um micro short's branco que dava para ver a sua calcinha e estava sem blusa. Todos coravam novamente, ninguém podia mentir ela é muito bonita e fogosa.

"V-você vai sem blusa?" Perguntou o Itachi, quase morrendo por ver ela assim.

"Porque está feio?" Ela perguntou com um pinguinho de decepção na voz

"Claro que não, você está linda" Falou o Pain

"Obrigado" Ela foi até ele e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Pain Ficou bobo, o perfume dela era ótimo, sinceramente melhor do que da Konan com certeza.

"Não é justo Tobi, também quer um beijo" Tobi começou a correr envolta da Lírio.

"Esta bem" Ela deu um beijo na mascara dele.

Ela viu uma certa raiva nos olhares do Deidara, Itachi e do Sasori, ela chegou perto deles e deu um beijo em cada um. (Na bochecha seu bobos XD). Que fez eles ficaram mais corados. Ela pegou a mochila e pos nas costas, e desceu as escadas, eles foram atrás e perceberam que ela tinha uma tatuagem nas costas de uma borboleta que saia da Bunda. Isso os deixava cada vez mais excitados.

Eles estavam quase chegando quando ela começa a sentir incomodada com a mochila.

"Quer que eu leve a sua bolsa?" Perguntou o Sasori, pegando a bolsa dela.

"Obrigado" Ela falou e logo em seguida de um sorriso.

Eles chegaram à casa dos Akatsuki, e que podia se chamar de mansão, eles chegaram e viram os outros. Konan que não gostou nada de ver a garota agarrada ao Pain e os outros.

"Bem aonde eu vou dormir Pain – kun?" Ele gorou por causa do sufixo Kun, a garota estava agarrada a ele.

"Que tal no meu quarto" Falou Pain, muito perto dela, e ela soltou um sorriso malicioso. Isso fez Konan Estourar.

"COMO ASSIM ELA VAI DORMIR NO SEU QUARTO? VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA CHEGAR PERTO DE VOCE ESSA SEMANA TODA E DO NADA CHEGA UMA GAROTA QUE É PELO MENOS 3 ANOS MAIS NOVA DO QUE VOCE, E VOCE JÁ SE INSINUA PARA ELA?" Ela começou a jogar livro e outras coisas nele "DEPOIS SOU EU QUE TENHO QUE TE ATURAR QUANDO VOCE TAH FIM DE TRANSAR" Ela tinha fogo nos olhos e olhava feio para Lírio.

"Como assim você tem namorada Pain? Porque não disse nada" A garota pegou a bolsa e foi para o quarto do Itachi, que saiu sorridente da Sala indo atrás dela.

Durante a Noite dava pra ouvir Konan expulsando Pain direto do seu quarto, Konan se trancou no quarto e por mais que Pain esmurra-se sua porta ela não ia abrir. Lírio que dormia no quarto da frente do da Konan, conversou com Pain e falou para ele ir falar com ela amanhã.

Konan Acordou mais cedo e foi tomar café, quando chegou na cozinha deu de cara com Lírio.

"Aposto que você adorou a ceninha de ontem" Ela falou com muita raiva.

"Pelo contrario, eu não sabia, pois se eu soube-se teria mandado o Pain tomar no cu" Konan se assustou, ninguém mandava ou insinuava mandar o Pain tomar no cu isso era igual a pedir para morrer.

"Sabe Konan, você devia sair mais e não se arrastar pelo Pain" ela tomou um gole de café "Você é uma garota bonita, só precisa se arrumar mais, e ter uma vida amorosa mais ativa".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Bem Konan sabia exatamente o que ela estava dizendo. "Você quer que eu durma com o primeiro que eu ver pela frente, que nem você fez com o Itachi?" Ela soltou um sorriso maroto.

"Se você não percebeu o Itachi está dormindo no sofá" Konan olhou para a sala e viu Itachi abraçado com o seu ursinho de pelúcia dormindo de cueca. Ela corou assim que viu ele de cueca (XD).

"Desculpa" Ela falou baixo, mais num tom audível, que Lírio conseguiu ouvir.

"Que nada, hoje eu tenho que fazer umas coisas de garotas, você quer vir? Sabe é meio chato ir sozinha..." Ela olhou para cima, pois ela olhou para o chão.

"Tudo bem, eu quero cortar o cabelo e fazer compras mesmo" ela soltou um sorriso e esse sorriso seria o começo de uma longa amizade.

Elas subiram e foram para seus quartos, Lírio se arrumou primeiro e foi ver a Konan, que estava demorando. Lírio trajava uma saia curta jeans de pregas preta, e uma blusa branca. Konan usava um vestido preto com listras brancas.

Elas saíram e passaram a tarde fora.

**OoOoO**

Já era de noite e nada de Lírio e Konan, não haviam chegado, Pain de manhã havia se assustado em ver Itachi dormindo abraçado a um ursinho de pelúcia.

Quando todos acordaram, Pain perguntou sobre Lírio e Konan, todos acharam que elas ainda estavam dormindo. Pain foi ao quarto da Konan e viu que ela tinha saído, Itachi falou que a Lírio também não estava no seu quarto.

Eles se preocuparam, até que Tobi sai da cozinha gritando.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Achei, achei!" Gritou Tobi todo afobado, pulando feliz.

"O que você achou Tobi?" Perguntou Deidara nervoso, pois com o sumiço das 2, ninguém havia feito o almoço e nem o jantar e ele estava morrendo de fome.

"Tobi achou o bilhete que Konan – chan deixou, ela ligou pra Tobi hoje de manhã e falou que era pra Tobi encontrar o bilhete com instruções para o jogo".Falou ele pulando.

"Deixa-me ver" Pain pegou o bilhete da mão dele e leu em voz alta.

"_Pessoal, sai com a Lírio para_

_fazermos coisas de garotas._

_A comida está _

_na geladeira, esperamos que _

_vocês se _

_virem muito bem sem mim hoje_

_Beijos_

_Konan "_

Pouco tempo depois eles ouviram um barulho de um carro e uma musica alta. A musica era Bubbly da Colbie Caillat. Pain olhou pela janela e viu 2 garotas, a do banco da frente ele reconheceu como sendo Lírio, mais a do banco de trás ele não reconheceu.

Elas desceram do Jipe vermelho e foram em direção para a porta da mansão, quando elas estavam chegando o cara que estava no banco de trás, que tinha acabado de passar para o banco do passageiro gritou:

"Me liga" Falou ele para a garota de cabelo azul.

"Quem sabe" Ela piscou para ele e foi em direção à porta aonde a abriu

"Konan... arrasando corações, esse é o 5 ou o 6 pedindo pra ficar com você?" Lírio viu que a casa estava escura então perguntou toda alegre para Konan.

Konan estava diferente, ambas estavam com um monte de sacolas de roupas, Konan havia cortado o cabelo, de tamanho chanel. Ela estava linda na opinião dele, pois Pain estava escondido debaixo da escada.

"Esse foi o 12, sem contar aqueles que pediram para eu dormir na casa deles XD" Elas se divertiam, até que a luz foi acessa. Pain estava no sofá e olhava para Konan, com uma certa cara de Raiva.

"Posso saber a onde você estava até essa hora?" Konan cruzou os braços.

"Não, você não pode" Ela fez uma pausa "Você sai para vários lugares e vai para cama com varias e eu não abro a boca, agora você vai ter que me engolir".

"Como assim eu vou ter que engolir?!" Ele se levantou e ficou frente a frente a ela "Olha Konan, eu sei que errei muito, me perdoa, Eu..."

"Você?" Ela fez uma cara tipo 'você está me enchendo'.

"Eu te amo" Ele passou a mão na cintura dela e puxou ela para si, e a beijou, e a cada segundo ele aprofundava mais o beijo.

"Eu também te amo" Ela a puxou a beijou novamente.

Do nada o relógio bateu meia noite, e era vestepera de natal. Todos se assustaram.

"Droga, Tobi vai cara sem presente T.T" Reclamou Tobi que estava sentado na escada.

"Claro que não Tobi, Tobi foi um garoto muito bom esses dias " Lírio agora estava com uma roupa de ajudante de papai Noel, Ela estralou os dedos e a casa ficou decorada para o Natal, a mesa estava posta, uma arvore gigante e com vários presentes. "Sabe , eu herdei um pouco do talento do Papai ".

Konan e Pain se entenderam e prometeram nunca sair com outros cara e na casa dos Akatsuki's, ficou em clima de paz.

**Owari**

**OoOoO**

Oi gente minha primeira Fic do Pain e da Konan, espero que tenha saído legal

Deixem Reviews


End file.
